Maybe I Don't Know
by Will.Hell.Minna.-Sophia Isobel
Summary: <html><head></head>The war has ended and one day, Hermione Granger wakes up and decides to spend the whole day pretending to not know much. What is she up to? And will Harry and the others find out in time? Will her intentions be good for everyone? Read to find out.</html>


"**Maybe I Don't Know"**

Hermione Granger woke up one sunny morning with a fascinating thought.

"Just for today then. Tomorrow, I'll work double time." She told herself as she got up from her bed.

The war had ended already and things were becoming better, slowly but surely.

Draco, Pansy, Theodor and Blaise were of the few Slytherins who came back to finish their seventh year. And amazingly, they became friends with the Golden Trio.

They all decided to start over again, from a clean slate.

After her shower and putting on her uniform, she headed out the common room and to the Great Hall for breakfast.

As she stood by the entrance door, she could see Draco and Harry scurrying about their Potions essay.

Blaise and Pansy were exchanging notes on Charms and Ron sat next to Theodor as they copied from Neville's Herbology homework.

She glided into the Hall and sat next to Harry Potter was looked relieved like Draco.

"Hermione, your finally here." He told her as he fixed his glasses.

"We wanted to ask you about our Potions homework. Even I couldn't find the answer. But we know you can. You probably know the answer already." Draco said and he turned to Harry.

Hermione began eating her breakfast as she looked at them.

"Hermione, what happens when you allow dragon's tooth to shimmer too long in a Point-of-View potion?" Harry asked her, looking away from his parchment.

She swallowed the bit of pancake she was chewing on and smiled.

"I don't know." She simply said and went back to eating.

Everyone froze.

Harry and Draco dropped their jaws.

Blaise, Pansy, Ron, Neville, Seamus, Theodor and Dean dropped their quills.

Did they just hear what they thought they heard?

"I beg your pardon, Hermione. But did you just say you don't know?" asked Theodor.

"Yeah, I did. I don't know." She said and smiled again.

She had finished her breakfast and left to head on to Potions Class.

They gathered the remains of their shattered minds and followed Hermione to the dungeons.

They began to whisper to themselves.

"She must have not been fully awake yet." Whispered Neville.

"Maybe your right. Her eyelids were half closed when I saw her answer." Said Theodor.

In class, Snape came into the room with a fuming look about him.

"Can anyone tell me what happens when a dragon's tooth is left simmering too long on a cauldron of Point-of View potion? Yes, Granger?" he said without looking at her.

"I didn't raise my hand Professor." Hermione said softly before she went back to staring on the wall behind the chalkboard.

Everyone gasped and Snape snapped around, looking strangely at her.

"You don't have to raise your hand since you already know that no one else can answer the first question except you. So stand up and give me the answer." He told her in a sneering kind of way.

"Sorry Professor, but I don't know the answer." She said and sat back down.

Snape dropped his jaw and wore the same expression that Harry and Draco had on earlier.

One of his best students, though he won't openly admit it, said she didn't know the answer.

He quickly gathered himself and nodded slowly.

During the whole class, Hermione was most silent of all.

When there was a question, everyone would wait for her to raise her hand.

But for an hour and a half, she never did do so.

Snape dismissed his class and holding on to his head like he was having a headache.

He probably did, like the rest of the students.

Next class was Transfiguration with McGonagall.

But just like Potions, Hermione said she didn't know anything.

"Ms. Granger, are you feeling alright today?"The old lady asked.

"Yes, Professor. I'm completely fine. Why do you ask?" Hermione looked up at her teacher.

"Never mind. Let's go on with our class." McGonagall said as she resumed her lesson.

During lunch, "Hermione, I don't know why but I have this nagging feeling that you are up to something." Harry said.

"Yeah. I have been feeling that way too. You can't lie from a Slytherin you know." Draco added.

"What? You think I'm up to something just because I said 'I don't know' the whole morning? Aren't you two over reacting a bit?" she asked them.

"I completely understand them, Hermione. You have been saying that you 'don't know' the whole morning. That's highly impossible." Ron said.

"You, who memorized Hogwarts: A History by heart." Said Blaise.

"You, who knows spells that aren't even common to be taught." Theodor butted in.

"And you, who has been with Ronald and Harry for the least six years, saving their lives as they saved yours." Pansy finished.

Hermione took a deep sigh and looked at them seriously.

"Knowledge has its limits. Maybe I reached mine. And _Maybe, I just don't know_." She said and left the Great Hall.

Most of the Gryffindors were panicking.

Draco and Harry was pacing back and forth, trying to come up with a solution about their Hermione-doesn't-know-anything problem.

They, Harry, Draco, Ron, Neville, Theodor, Blaise, Dean and Seamus gathered at the back of the Green House.

"We have to do something!" Ron exclaimed.

"We are trying, aren't we?" Pansy said irritably at the redhead.

"Can you not scream, Ron? We're all close enough to hear you just fine." Harry told him.

"But he is right. We need to do something. And fast." Draco said.

They all began pacing.

Without them noticing, they had been standing around for almost two hours.

Hermione and Ginny saw them from the Gryffindor tower.

Both girls quickly rushed out to the group.

"You know that you all missed Charms, right?" Ginny said.

Eight pairs of eyes looked at her with shock.

"Yes, apparently because of you hanging out here, you missed class." Hermione said as she turned to leave.

"Wait, Hermione!" Blaise called out.

"Did you hit your head last night? Or something?" asked Theodor.

"No. and if this is about me not knowing anything, please give it up. You're all being very silly." She said and left.

"She's right, you know. Hermione may be smart but she doesn't know _everything_. So before she gets mad and hexes you lot, you all better just drop this issue." Ginny said as she ran after Hermione.

Back in the Gryffindor Common Room, Ginny and Hermione had the place to themselves.

"Ok, 'fess up, Hermione. What are you up to?" Ginny gave Hermione one of her I-know-you-up-to-something stare.

Hermione smiled and knew that she couldn't possibly hide anything from Ginny Weasley.

"Just keep this to yourself, alright? I just thought that just for today, I would go throughout claiming that I don't know anything. I know it's hard to believe and knowledge does have its limits but I wanted everyone to start using their brains as well. They do have brains you know." Hermione said as she smirked.

"Very diabolical, Hermione Granger. And whoever said that only Slytherins are cunning is a total arse." Both girls laughed.

"It's just for today anyway. Tomorrow, I'll be back to my all-knowing self." Ginny nodded.

During History of Magic, Ron and Pansy answered most of the questions that their teacher threw at the whole class.

And during Herbology, Neville and Blaise showed everyone that they had brains too.

Draco and Harry had found out the answer to their Potions essay and were writing a make-up essay to submit later after supper.

Hermione and Ginny secretly exchanged smiles.

"I knew they could do it as well. They just need a little push." Hermione thought to herself.

Most of the teacher sitting on the Head table had already known of Hermione's scheme thanks to Ginny and had played along.

She meant well for her fellow students and wanted to show them that one student doesn't hold all the answers.

Later that night, four Slytherins and four Gryffindors were sitting on the floor of the Gryffindor common room, doing their homeworks.

Hermione and Ginny watched from the second floor and was amused, watching them help each other in order to get the right answers.

Occasionally, Draco and Harry would argue which answer was correct but then they would solve it for themselves again.

Hermione went to her room and went to bed, satisfied with her accomplishment for that day.

She smiled as she closed her eyes, imagining the reactions of her friends when she meets them again in the morning and would be back to her usual self.

The next morning, as Hermione entered the Great Hall and sat next to Ron, she watched them writing fast.

"What's the one thing that devil snares hate most? I remember it but can't put my finger on it." Ron said.

Harry looked at him and started pointing.

"Yeah, I know that too. Wait, what was that one thing again?" Harry asked himself as he bit his lower lip.

Hermione could no longer hold her laughter in.

"Devil snares hate sunlight. Neville should have known that, him being a soon-to-be herbologist and all." She said as she started eating her breakfast.

Harry and the rest looked at one another and smiled.

"Hermione's back to normal!" Ron exclaimed and they all gave her a big group hug.

The teachers laughed (excluding Snape, who just smirked) at the gesture of the students.

"The next time you decide to make us all use our brains, just say so." Draco spoke up.

"Yeah, don't give us heart attacks ever again." Harry added.

Hermione nodded and they all laughed again.

"It's good to be back to my usual self again. You have no idea how hard it was for me to say 'I don't know' the whole day." She told them.

And they knew she was right.

Knowledge does have its limits.

One person can't have all the answers to all the questions.

**There are things that are better kept secret.**

Hermione smiled at herself as they all walked to their first class that day.

**A/N: the bolded line has been taken from the movie, ****Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life****. Read and Review. Constructive Criticisms are always welcome.**


End file.
